Louis
Louis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead. His original concept was an assistant manager at a local retail electronics chain store. Now he is a Junior Systems Analyst in his company's IT department. His clothing resembles the typical business man, but bears a resemblance to Shaun from ''Shaun of the Dead'', who wore a red tie and white shirt. In official media, he is usually seen wielding a submachine gun or dual pistols. Louis, along with the other Left 4 Dead Survivors will appear in Left 4 Dead 2 in the campaign, The Passing, as they meet with the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors, assuming that he is not the survivor who the A.I. Director chooses to kill. Official description Relationships with other Survivors Louis is perhaps the most upbeat Survivor and attempts to keep the group's spirit's up. *'Bill': Louis and Bill do not appear to have much of a relationship. Louis does seem to like Bill, however, as he will cheerfully tell Bill stairs are good for his cardio when Bill complains about them. He also wants to go save Bill when he's incapacitated outside the safe room. ("Bill! C'mon guys, let's go help 'im") *'Francis': Francis appears to be annoyed by Louis's cheerful disposition. ("Hey Mr. Positive! We just crashed! You got somethin' positive to say about that?") And Louis is perhaps more hostile to Francis than he is to any other survivor (which isn't saying much) but is still willing to save Francis when he is down outside a safe-room. ("C'mon, aren't we gonna help him?") *'Zoey': Zoey teases Louis throughout the campaigns, ("Hey Louis, all of these cubicles make you homesick?","Louis, your row isn't boarding yet." ) and even flirts with him from time to time ("Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns.") Louis' optimism seems to be appreciated by Zoey ("You're an optimist, I'll give you that, Louis.") and they both become saddened when the other dies ("Goddammit, Zoey, wake up!" and "Louis! Oh God, I'm gonna miss you!" respectively). Either on purpose or by a small chance, Louis and Zoey have been placed by each other in all six campaign posters. Quotes and Captions See: Louis/Quotes and Captions Notes *Louis was originally set to be the manager of an electronics store. Just like Shaun in Shaun of the Dead. *In the original version, Louis was pretty unfriendly with Bill. Same way as Zoey and Francis' romantic relationship, it was cut. This may explain why they do not talk to each other much. *Louis was to be a "narrator" in the cut campaign intros. *The cut lines, once again, tell us that Louis was holding out with other people before meeting the other survivors. Judging by his line ("Folks I was with before you three, wouldn't keep movin'. Figured they could wait it out. They couldn't."), they are likely dead or Infected. *Louis seems to have a very large knowledge of the sewer system in No Mercy, and is even able to determine when they are under the hospital. *Next to Ellis, Louis is the only character who mentions anyone but himself and the other Survivors, referring to "The guys at the office," who thought it was funny when Louis went to a rifle range on his lunch break. *One of Louis' lines mentions Counter-Strike upon picking up a Submachine Gun ("Oh, MAN! This is just like Counter-Strike!"); a highly successful franchise also developed by Valve. *Despite his background, Louis appears to be very knowledgeable (and enthusiastic) about firearms. He revealed that he often frequented a rifle range during his lunch breaks prior to the Infection. Also, in addition to his above-mentioned quote when encountering a submachine gun, he reacts similarly gleeful when seeing a minigun ( "Now this is a big-ass machine gun!" ). *His quote involving, "I ain't got time to bleed," is a reference to the same quotation of Jesse Ventura Predator, and also refers to Duke Nukem 64/3D. This quote is also Team Fortress 2 Achievement for the Soldier. *In the very first trailer of Left 4 Dead, Louis is killed by falling from the roof. *In the game files, Louis is called "manager". *Louis' attire resembles the character Shaun from Shaun of the Dead , a successful zombie-comedy film. *In some of the posters, Louis holds his primary weapon on his left hand, hinting a possibility of him being ambidextrous. Exceptions would be Crash Course (he dual-weilds), Blood Harvest and The Last Stand (Francis however seem to also hold his primary weapon on his left hand). **In the intro video, he held his pistol with his left hand and managed to kill a Hunter with it. Gallery File:Picture2.jpg|Concept art of beta Louis. File:Louis-survivors-alley-1920-2.jpg|Louis' appearance during initial game development. File:Louis -).jpg|Louis' in-game appearance. File:sean_bennett.jpg|Louis's face model, Sean Bennett File:Louisz.jpg|Head shot of Louis. References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead